Granted
by thinker1234
Summary: Fem Naru dies but comes to life with many others when Kami brings them back! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! JUST READ IT PLEASE! some pairings decided but not /FemNaru M for language and mentioning sex takes place after shinobi war with Tobi! ENJOY! also, PLEASE REVEIW!
1. Dear Kami

**Granted**

**Chapter one: Dear Kami…**

As he just laid there, cold and lifeless, tears and holes closed on his body, leaving him pale compared to his usual sun-kissed skin. Naruto had just finished his battle with Sasuke, ending his life purposely to end his internal suffering. No one expected him to die on purpose, and they wished for him to be back. Sasuke, who had been at his side right when his hand went through Naruto, had tears in his eyes and had been looking down in shame. That was when a huge light came from Naruto's body, and an old man was next to them.

"Who the fuck, are you?" Sasuke said with shock and surprise in his voice.

**"I am Kami. I am the one who can revive this child before Shinigami takes him away. But, before I do that, do you want him alive?" Kami questioned them.**

"Yes! Please revive him! We beg of you!" Sakura begged from his side.

**"There is only one way to revive this one… I'm quite sorry but this child will change in a few ways. The one inside of the prophesized child is going to stay forever. I will make sure this child is immortal in his new form. I will also make a select few immortal and back to life if I see fit. Not all of you will become immortal. Keep your promises around this child. Good day, humans."** **Kami said and in a flash of light, he was gone.**

In a puff of smoke, a few bodies appeared in front of them: Jiraiya, Itachi, Mikoto (surprised?), Kushina, Minato, Obito, Rin, Zabuza, Haku, Asuma, Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko.

Suddenly, they all ran to Naruto and watched as he was engulfed by a flash of light and was turned into a women… a very beautiful one at that. But, she wasn't the only one: Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kurani, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Tsunade, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Ebisu, Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Mei, Chojuro, Ao, and Kirabi (Killer bee).

Everyone who was around Naruto was famous and dead, so, how? That thought was erased from their minds when they remembered it was Kami who had brought them back and turned them immortal.

"MY SON! He turned him into a girl! Kushina-Chan, What are we going to do about hi-her?" A man that looked like the previous Naruto, but without the whiskers, shouted to a women with long red hair and violet eyes, already known as Kushina.

"Yes! Finally we get to watch a girl instead of a boy! Minato-Kun, you should be happy to have such a beautiful girl who looks just like us! Now you don't get all the spotlight 'cause she looks like us both, she even has red in her hair!" She shouted back to the man who the learned was Minato.

"Wow, Minato-Sensei, Kushina-Nee-Chan, you have a pretty daughter." A man with black hair and orange goggles said in awe.

"Of course she's pretty! She is Minato-Sensei and Kushina-Nee-Chan's daughter. Obito, sometimes you're just so stupid."

Then Jiraiya walked up to the two and put his hands on their heads and said, "Rin, be nice to Obito when we are in front of people."

Then Kakashi ran to them to see if they were real, they are his team from his childhood. He ran up to them and hugged Minato and Kushina. They returned the hug happily.

Itachi walked to Sasuke and smiled, a gesture Sasuke returned.

Asuma walked to Kurani and hugged her happily, and she returned it with gratitude.

Mikoto ran to her two sons and hugged them dearly.

Zabuza and Haku went to Naruto's women body and secured it.

Obito and Rin walked up to Kakashi, Minato, and Kushina and joined the hug.

Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko went up to Naruto and tapped on her head twice. Once they all stopped, she opened her blue eyes and blinked. She got up and looked around and when her eyes landed on everyone she cried. But they were not tears of sadness; no they were tears of joy. She had made Sasuke kill her on purpose, but they revived her. There was just one problem, when did she become a 'she'?

"Ahhhhhh! W-when did I become a woman? Kaa-San, Tou-San, Jiraiya-Sensei… When did you get here?" Her once wide eyes were now soft a loving.

Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya all ran to her to give her a huge hug.

"Sweet heart! It's been so long! I knew you would become a girl one day. I know to trust my motherly instincts!" Kushina said happily.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Kaa-San."

"How is my darling little student that some how became a girl because Kami-Sama made you like that?" Jiraiya asked in a happy tone.

"Great, Jiraiya-Sensei! I missed you so much! After you died, I cried so much!"

"How is my wonderful so-daughter, he, he, he?" Minato asked with a awkward chuckle.

"I know Tou-San, I know."

Naru then got out of the hug and ran to the Uchiha family. Once she was in front of them, she hugged Mikoto and Itachi, leaving Sasuke out. Once she finished with that hug, she jumped at Sasuke, hugging him to death. No words needed for them to know what they were saying to each other.

_'I'm back…'_

_'I know…'_

**A/N: It was short for a chapter… but I don't care…**

**Stuff usually put in front of a chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto, I just wanted you to know that cuz I bought it from that weird Kishimoto guy… hahaha Just kidding! Kishimoto is not weird!**

**Hope you enjoy the rest of the story and enjoyed this chapter**


	2. First Boyfriend no Jutsu!

**Granted**

**Chapter two: First Boyfriend no Jutsu!**

Everyone was finally able to go home. It was not as peaceful as most might have wanted, but at least everyone was a friend! Sasuke was back in Konoha with Mikoto and Itachi. Everyone knew that Naru need multiple guys to restart her clans while Kushina and Minato tried to give Naru a brother to help. Jiraiya and Tsunade got together and were trying to have a kid for the Senju clan. Zabuza and Haku joined Konoha. Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko were living happily in Konoha. Obito and Rin were together trying to help the Uchiha clan and working as ninja in the village. Asuma and Kurani watched the baby boy who had just turned two.

Life was much better when the world was united. But something felt wrong to Naru. She walked around aimlessly until she found herself in the Uchiha Compound, and in front of a hidden passageway to somewhere unknown. She continued until she found a huge house. She walked into the house and found pictures of Madara. She walked a little more and found Madara's battle uniform and his weapons. Naru turned around and saw something that called to her. She walked to it and picked it up, examining it closely. It was a golden necklace with a fox; the fox had sharingan eyes, as if it was being manipulated by the sharingan. It was a beautiful necklace, and it called to her. Maybe she could just put it on and try it? So, she put on the beautiful necklace and when she looked in the mirror, she gasped. It was glowing a red and golden color. Was it reacting to her in a magically bad way? Was she connected to the necklace? She tried to take it off, but it melted into her skin and she glowed along with it. Finally, the glowing stopped. A scream ripped through her throat as she crumbled to the ground. Her eyes stung. She looked up to see that her vision was much better. She moved her line of sight to the mirror and froze. She had the sharingan. She stood and backed away from the mirror. Scared shitless, she ran away and to the only other people who had the eyes: Sasuke and Itachi (Obito and Kakashi have them, too, but Naru wasn't thinking about them at the moment…).

Naru made it to their home within seconds. She knocked in haste, waiting for an answer. Sasuke opened the door, and was hit by a yellow flash. He was suddenly on the floor while a woman was right on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw Naru sitting on him, in an awkward position, covering her eyes with her hand and sweating in a nervous manner.

"Um, Sasuke?" he grunted in response, "Can you help me?"

Sasuke looked up at her and replied. "With what?"

Naru put her hand down and he looked at her with surprise. Her eyes were blazing in sharingan form! "I can't get these eyes away! I was putting on a necklace and BAM! I all-of-the-sudden have sharingan! I'm not an Uchiha!"

Sasuke grabbed her hips and lifted her off of him, a small blush crossing both of their faces, and activated his sharingan. "It's a genjutsu. You don't have the sharingan. You are wearing a necklace that puts genjutsu on the person wearing it. I'll take it off and you will be fine." He grabbed the necklace from around her neck and put it in her hands. The sharingan disappeared immediately. Naru ginned and got up and hugged Sasuke around his neck.

"Thanks, Sasuke! I thought I was an Uchiha or something! I was kind of scared!" She got out of the hug and smiled to him. "See you later, Sasuke!" She then left Sasuke alone.

Naru walked to the middle of Konoha and smiled as a little boy walked up to her with a pen and a piece of paper. "Can I have your autograph Naru-San?" Naru blinked then smiled.

"Sure!" she wrote her name down and smiled at the boy.

Naru continued along the path to her home until she saw a few familiar faces.

"Hi, Jiraiya-Ero-Sensei, Tsunade-Baa-Chan. What're you doin'?" Naru asked.

"Gaki! We are getting ready to see your father and some other very important people! You can't come until someone says." Tsunade told her and walked off with Jiraiya.

Naru kept walking and saw another familiar face.

"Kaa-San! Hi! Where are you headed?" Naru asked her mother.

"Hm? Oh I'm going to the Uchiha clan's compound. Would you like to come with me?" Kushina asked her only daughter.

"Sure!"

"Then come on!" and Kushina ran ahead with Naru at her heels.

When they made it to the Uchiha clan's compound, Kushina knocked on the door. Mikoto opened the door.

"Hello, Kushina-Chan, Naru-Chan! Come in, Come in!" Mikoto ordered happily.

Kushina and Naru walked in with smiles. Naru walked to the living room and sat down on the couch with a sigh. Sasuke walked down the stairs and sat next to Naru.

"Hi, Sasuke! What's up?" Naru asked with a smile.

"The sky and room, Why?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naru jumped at Sasuke and sat on top of him. That's when Kushina and Mikoto walked in. Naru ginned, not even knowing that their mothers were right there watching them.

"Can you get off?" Sasuke asked in amusement, having already noticed their parents outside the doorway.

"Not until you admit your defeat." Naru informed with her eyes closed.

Sasuke stroked her cheek and leaned in, capturing her lips in a kiss. Naru gasped, and gave Sasuke an entrance to her mouth. Naru finally melted into the kiss and kissed back, unknowingly giving her mother a show. Mikoto and Kushina walked away, giggling at their blackmail.

Sasuke leaned away and smirked at her. Naru gave in…

Naru smiled at him and kissed his cheek and ran to his room, giggling while doing so. Sasuke got up and chased her in his own room.

Sasuke cornered her and crushed his lips against hers in a passionate war to dominate the other's mouth. Sasuke won. He explored her mouth. Her hands tangled into his raven locks as he pulled her closer by the hips. And, finally, because of the lack of air, they separated. Naru looked at Sasuke with lust full in her eyes, something that Sasuke couldn't resist.

Suddenly, though, a knock on the door interrupted them ruthlessly. They heard another knock. Sasuke walked over to the door as Naru sat down on the bed. When Sasuke opened the door, Kushina greeted him.

"Is Naru-Chan in here?" Sasuke nodded and watched as Naru walked up to the door. "Oh! Naru-Chan! It's time to go. Minato-Kun needs us in his office!"

Naru nodded. "Okay." Naru kissed Sasuke's cheek lovingly and walked passed her mother into the down stairs part of the home. She hugged Mikoto, saying goodbye quickly.

Kushina followed Naru out of the house, trying to think of why her husband needed Naru and her. They walked silently until Kushina asked a question that embarrassed Naru deeply.

"So, how god of a kisser is he?" Kushina asked suddenly.

Naru blushed several shades of red before she looked at Kushina with a look of surprise. "You saw, Kaa-San?" The blushing Naru asked, shocked to her core.

"Both me and Mikoto saw! You two are so CUTE!" Kushina started with a dazed look, "My little girl is growing up so fast…"

"Is she now? What makes you say that?" A voice said behind them.

They turned around and saw Minato standing there with his eyebrow raised.

"Our daughter has a BOYFRIEND! I'M SO PROUD!" Kushina yelled out.

Naru blushed as she saw many faces look in their direction. When she looked over to her father, however, she saw his expression. Murderous. Naru ran away with a HUGE blush across her cheeks. She ran without looking and ran into a man. She looked up from her position on the floor. It was Sasuke. Sasuke held out his hand, waiting for Naru to take it. Naru took a hold of his hand and got off the floor.

"Whatcha doin?" Naru asked Sasuke with a blush on her cheeks.

"I was just bumped into on my way to our team meeting place. I had to help you up. What are you doing?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face.

Naru's hand slipped away from Sasuke's. Her face scared, she yelled, "You're so luck I made you immortal! My Tou-San would KILL YOU! Kaa-San saw us. She told Tou-San! She is such a traitor!" Naru looked back and sighed in relief at seeing her parents gone.

Sasuke held onto her hand and dragged her away. "Where are we going?" She asked as she blushed a little bit at the sudden contact.

"The meeting bridge." He replied simply.

"Oh." Naru laid her head onto his shoulder and hugged his arm. "You're really comfy, you know that?" Naru then asked.

"I'm glad you think so. Although, you do look like a fan-girl now." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Oh? And where is your group of fan-girls, huh?" Naru asked with her hands on her hips and a questioning eyebrow raised.

"I honestly don't know…"

"Oh…"

Finally, they made it out of sight and at the bridge. Naru and Sasuke saw that they were the only ones there. Naru sat on the railing of the bridge. Sasuke walked in front of her and began their make-out session.

Kakashi and Sakura sat in a tree watching Sasuke and Naru kiss. They were very surprised. Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other.

"Who would've thought **this** would happen?" Kakasi eye-smiled. He was greatly amused with his students.

Sakura fumed. "I wonder why he chose her… I thought he **hated** her. I guess not…" Sakura sighed. They did look good together. They continued to stalk their teammates.

Naru separated from Sasuke, and smiled. Sasuke smirked and crushed their lips together, pulling her closer as she tangled her hands in his hair once again. Sakura walked up to the bridge, acting as if she never saw a thing. She saw Kakashi poof into existence and say something to the couple.

"You know, you're a cute couple but, you kiss WAY to much…" This must've scared them a bit because Naru fell strait into the water below. Her clothes stuck to her, showing her assets more than she was used to. She jumped onto the bridge, looking to Sasuke with a blush as he looked to her assets. She looked at Kakashi.

"Why did you want us here?" She gritted out.

"Oh, well Minato-Sensei told me to train my little students and Kushina along with Mikoto threatened me to train you or I will lose my books! Now you are going to be trained! Is there anything you want or need to learn?" Kakashi told them, ending his story with a question.

"Can you do any Fuuton-based Jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Hardly. I'm a Raiton type. I can all, but I'm best with Raiton…"

"Oh… I guess I have to make my own Jutsu!" Naru then ran off into the forest area, still dripping water.

"Can you help me…? I don't know what element I am… I only worked on Medical-Ninjutsu…" Sakura asked.

"Put your chakra into this little sheet of paper like so." Kakashi demanded as he gave her an example. His paper crumpled up as her soaked.

"You have Suiton." Kakashi informed her. "If you have an enemy, you will want that person to be a Doton… not Raiton."

"So, I would lose against you and Sasuke-Kun if we went against each other as a battle of the elements…?"

"Yes, you would."

Sakura sighed. Even after the war, she never got the chance to learn her element… but when she did, she learned that people with the Raiton infinity could easily beat her.

"I'm going to help Naru." Sasuke said as he followed Naru.

**Much later…(About a few hours…)**

Sasuke and Naru made a jutsu. They combined Fuuton and Raiton. They walked back to the bridge with grins.

"You know… We could do a lot of stuff 'cause we're immortal…" Naru trailed off.

"A lot of people are immortal now." Sasuke said offhandedly.

"I know. That is our fault. Some people have to watch their loved ones die…"

"I killed you, you came back to life, Kami saved a bunch of people. Wow. Lots of things have happened since then, though." Sasuke said as he crushed his lips against her own.

It didn't take even a second to have Naru kissing back. Everything was ruined when they heard a shout that was Minato's voice.

He said something like: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SAW THEM KISSING EARLIER?!"

Over protective fathers…

**YAY! Chapter two is now up! I hope you liked it! Also, Sasuke is not going to be the only one who will end up dating Naru. It's just a warning. I might have Naru get pregnant after a LEMON! But, if so, it will probably suck… I've never written a lemon before…**

**Anyway, if you have questions… ASK ME!**

**~thinker1234** I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.


	3. Awkward Talks

_**Granted  
chapter three: Awkward Talks**_

As Naru walked through Konoha, looking for a certain scarecrow, she bumped into a certain upset golden blonde man.  
"Uh, hi, Tou-San!" Usually, Naru would never stutter. But, today, she was terrified of her own father. Why? Because she never to 'talk' to him the day before, meaning, he was most likely upset.  
"Naru-Chan. It seems like you've been ignoring me." Minato raised a questioning eyebrow, making his daughter want to run, but, when she backed up, she backed up, into his shadow clone.  
"Uh.. Um, NO! I w-would nev- wouldn't ever, um, uh, ignore, um... You! Ha... Ha... Ha..." Naru stuttered out and awkwardly chuckled, drawing attention from those on the road and passing by.  
Minato sighed, making Naru relax a little. But she tensed again when his shadow clone grabbed her and was about to walk away when she stooped him.  
"W-Wait! I needed to meet up with Kaka-Sensei! He wanted to talk to me about something!" Naru stalled, causing her father to raised and eyebrow.  
Minato nodded, knowing his old student wanted to talk. "Fine, but you WILL be talking to me after dinner!" He yelled sternly. She nodded, running hurriedly to her Sensei's home.  
**WOW THIS IS A LINE BREAK!**  
Kakashi waited at his table for his blonde student. It was odd, and he hated it. He NEVER waited! He made others wait for him! He sighed. Where was Naru? Why was she late? Why was he so worried? Why was he taking to himself? A knock on the door interrupted his questioning thoughts. Walking towards the door to answer, he immediately felt Naru's chakra signature. Relief washed over him as he opened the door.  
"What took you so long, Naru-Chan?" Kakashi asked as he let her in and closed the door behind her.  
"I met up with Tou-San... He wants to talk to me after dinner..." She shuddered, knowing he would like to talk about boyfriends and safety.  
Kakashi's nodded, he knew she would go through that after he saw them making out on the bridge.  
"Actually, I would like to talk about that..."  
"NANI!?" Naruto groaned.  
Today was going to be a long day...  
**_WOW THIS IS A LINE BREAK!_**  
**I don't own Naruto.  
Okay, it took FOREVER to actually put up a chapter. I know. Anyways, I have a question for my readers!  
Who's going to be the other boyfriends of Naru?  
1. Uchiha Sasuke  
2. ?  
3. ?  
4. ?  
There possibly could maybe be more, but that's already a lot, in my opinion.  
Because Itachi is the new clan head of the Uchiha, I will be finding someone for him. Any suggestions?  
Mikoto will be finding another man than Fugaku, seeing as I didn't revive him. Any suggestions?  
And, if you have any questions, reveiw or PM me!  
~thinker1234**


End file.
